Fated love
by knight 6991
Summary: Thalia and Percy were supposed to fall in love and have kids but Zeus wouldn't allow it. Now he and the rest of the Olympians must try to get the pair to fall in love. (mainly romance story) should be fine for all ages, I'll change this if that changes. Perila!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time frame 3 years After The second Giant war 1st of June

Third Person POV

Percy woke up on his bed in cabin 3 just like he had everyday for the last three years. But today was different, today Percy was going to ask Annabeth to marry him. He was a little nervous about what her answer would be, never the less he got ready and went to breakfast. Annabeth was waiting for him by the Mess Hall, Percy could tell something wrong "are you ok Annabeth" he asked.

"Ya Percy I'm fine" Annabeth said refusing to meet his eye's "look Percy there's something I need to tell you". Percy tilted his head "what is it Annabeth you know you can tell me anything" he said turning her head to face him. "I got offered a job in Greece restoring the Parthenon" she said "that's great Annabeth" Percy said. Annabeth shook her head "there's a catch" she said making Percy nervous "it's a ten year assignment and you won't be able to come with me".

Percy POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "so what" I said getting angry "you dumping me for some job". "It's not some job Percy it's my dream job, I'm sorry I wish you could come with me but my boss won't allow it" she said. I couldn't take it anymore I ran into the woods and kept running till I was in a grove that I had discovered years earlier. Once there I sat down and started crying, I tried to hold the tears in but they just kept coming like a flood. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see my mother standing there "Percy what happened" Hera asked pulling me into a hug.

Perhaps I should explain, about a month after Me and the rest of the 7 got back from Rome my birth mother Sally Jackson and step dad Paul Blofis died when the gas pipes in their apartment burst. I was understandably distraught over their deaths, Hera being the goddess of motherhood (I don't know if she is just go with it) knew how close I had been with my mom and started to visit me from time to time. During her first few visits she would ask me how I was and try to comfort me.

Over time we developed a deeper relationship, I would tell her everything that was going on in my life and ask her advice like I did with my biological mother. One night I accidentally called her mom, I was expecting her to get mad or at least make it clear that she wasn't my mother. Instead she just gave me one of those comforting smiles and asked if I was willing to let her adopt me to which I agreed. We decided not to tell anyone about it because this was the first time Hera had adopted a child and we weren't sure how Zeus would react. The only person who knew was Hestia since she made it officially but she promised not to tell.

(Back to the present)

Hera POV

"Percy what happened" I said pulling him into a hug. "Annabeth broke up with me for some job" He cried hugging me back "oh Percy I'm so sorry" I said rubbing his back. I never liked that daughter of Athena in the first place but I never thought she would be this cold hearted.

I sat with Percy as he told me what happened and cried, after an hour or two he dried his tears and said "thanks mom for listening I mean". "That's what I'm here for" I said, 'Hera' Hermes said into my mind' Zeus has called an emergency meeting' I mentally sighed 'I'll be right there" I replied before returning my attention back to Percy. "I'm sorry but I have to go Zeus has called a meeting" I said giving him a kiss on the forehead "now stay safe for me, ok?" "yes mom" Percy said giving me a smile and I flashed to Olympus.

As usual I was the first to arrive besides Zeus and was quickly followed by Athena, Artemis, and Thalia Zeus's three daughters that he had during his affairs. I wasn't happy about that fact but after I adopted Percy I realised that it wasn't their fault it was Zeus's, so I was doing my best to make peace with them. I was on pretty good terms with Athena and Artemis now, Thalia was how do we say a 'work in progress' she didn't like me but she didn't hate me either.

'At Least it's progress' I thought taking a seat on my throne, the others flashed in a few minutes later. "So what's this about" Apollo said followed by similar comments from the other gods "before we start Artemis I must ask that you send Thalia back to camp this meeting is not for her ears" Zeus said. Artemis didn't seem happy about it but did as he asked, Zeus cleared his throat and said "I called this meeting because that fates wanted to talk to us". A lot of uneasy looks went around the room and I knew why the fates hardly ever came to us with something to say, and when they did it usually wasn't good.

There were three flashes and the fates appeared in the center of the throne room. "To what do we owe the Pleasure of your visit" Zeus said for going his usually I'm the greatest attitude. "We're here because you Zeus have ignored our warnings and so have you Aphrodite" they said in unison. "What warning's" I asked looking at Zeus and Aphrodite, the two remained silent.

"The day his daughter Thalia was born we told him that she would fall for a son of Poseidon and their children along with a descendant of Hades would one day take the big three's place on their respective thrones as gods and goddesses of Olympus" the fates said "when Thalia was turned into a tree he foolishly thought that the prophecy had been averted, even when Percy came he refused to believe it".

"But when Thalia was brought back through the power of the golden fleece he began to fear that his throne would be taken from him like he took his from his father Kronos" they said "so he went about trying to find a way to prevent the prophecy against our warnings, he eventually found his to Aphrodite and convinced her to do everything in her power to keep them apart also against are warnings" most of the council was shocked but I was just mad.

"YOU WHAT" Me and Poseidon screamed "you were so absorbed by your own power you were willing to ignore the fates" I said . "Brother how could you do this" Poseidon said containing his anger "we should have been preparing for the end of our reign not fighting it, besides you know what happened when father tried to fight against the fates had him suffer the same fate as his father".

The fates resumed speaking "Unless you fix what you have done by the end of the year you all will suffer a fate worse fate than Konos and Ouranos combined". The fates flashed out leaving us with that disturbing news. We all looked at Aphrodite who said "I know what you're thinking and no I can't just undue what I did" "why not" Ares said "because when I first started I could barely even slow their growing feelings for each other" she said "I had to call in my son Eros to help me".

"I threw everything I had at them trying to get them to hate each other, the best I could get was them just being annoyed by the other person. I helped Percy and Annabeth to fall in love and gave Thalia the nudge she needed to join Artemis's hunters, in the process of doing this I went beyond what I could simple undue". "So what do we do now" Apollo said "we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way" Aphrodite said .

Several ideas were tossed around from Thalia being captured by monsters and having Percy save her to simple telling them what the fates said and hoping for the best. All of these ideas were shot down because they either wouldn't work or might make Percy and Thalia grow further apart. Zeus thought for a while "Aphrodite as the goddess of love what do you think it the easiest way to get two people to fall in love" he asked "well I guess that would be simple spending time together alone without anyone else" she said. Zeus nodded and said "this may not be perfect but I believe it's our best shot, we call them here and tell them that when they were born me and Poseidon agreed that they would be married". "An arranged marriage?" I asked he nodded "they're not going to like that" I said.

"I doubt they will" Zeus said "but we'll set the date a few months from now, during the mean time we'll force them to spend time time together the ancient laws won't allow us to do much else. All we can do now is decide on the wedding date and discuss what little else we can do" "how about August 19th for the wedding" Poseidon suggested "the day after Percy's birthday" I said, Poseidon narrowed his eye "how did you know that" he asked "I overheard you mention it" I lied. Poseidon didn't seem to by it, but moved on as we discussed the finer details of our plan. I couldn't help but feel sorry for my son, the love he was supposed to have was taken from him and now he was being forced into a marriage just after his break up 'stay strong my son' I thought returning to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thalia POV

After the Olympians council meeting which my father kicked me out of, Artemis returned to camp and gave me a sad look before going into her tent. I tried to ask her about it but all she said was "You'll know soon enough" whatever that means. Two days later I woke up in my tent and noticed that I had gone through a few ah changes.

Artemis had told me that it wasn't unusual for a hunter to grow a little bit during their first few years in the hunt and truth be told I had grown an inch or two but this was different. I wasn't just an inch or two taller I had grown from about 5' 5'' to 6' 4'', my body had also physically matured I now looked about 21 maybe 22 years old. I took a deep breath and decided to just take a shower and worry about the changes later, having a magical shower in my tent was one of the perks to being Artemis's lieutenant.

After the shower I went to get dressed only to find that everything too small or tight for me now and by that I mean my shirts, pants, shorts, jackets, etc. were all about 2 sizes too small. "Thalia are you up yet" I heard someone call who I recognized as Catherine one of our newer recruits "ya I'm up" I answered wrapping myself in a blanket "um could you go get Artemis for me" I asked. "Ok" Catherine said a few minutes later Artemis walked in.

"Artemis please tell me what's happening to me" I asked frantically. "Put these on first then we'll talk" she said making a set of clothes appear and turning around so that I would have some privacy. "Ok what's going on" I asked after I got dressed "It's about the meeting on Olympus we had a few days ago but I'll explain that later, right now we need to get to Olympus for another meeting" She said Flashing us to Olympus. Percy appeared a few minutes later with his dad.

Percy POV

Since I had my break up with Annabeth I had had trouble sleeping so I just spent my nights watching Hephaestus tv. Tyson had put it in a few months ago and I was loving it until a few days ago, now it just helped to dull the pain. I heard a knock at the door and thought 'it's like 7:00 am who the heck would be up this early'. I opened the cabin door to find my dad standing there "good morning Percy may I come in" I nodded and stepped back so he could enter. My dad ducked under the doorway as he entered, many of you may ask why he would do this.

Well the answer to that was the doorway was 6' 3" while both me and my dad were both about 6' 7", what kind of idiot makes the doorway shorter than the occupants talk about major design flaw thankfully the ceiling was high. "Look Percy I heard about you break up with Annabeth and I just wanted to see how you were doing" he said "thanks dad" I said "but I think we both know that you wouldn't be here so early to simple check up on me" he sighed "you're right that's not the only reason I'm here, I need you to come with me to Olympus".

I was still in my Jeans and T shirt from the day before so I just said "ready when you are" he smiled flashing us to Olympus. I appeared next to some girl who looked about my age "hey kelp head" she said and with a shock I realized it was Thalia. "Whoa Thalia what happened you look older" I said forgetting to think before I talk "are you calling me old" she challenged I thought she was just joking around but decided to play it safe "no I just meant you used to look 15 now we're about the same age" I said she laughed "just messing with you seaweed brain relax" and I did.

"So do you know why we're here" she asked "no my dad just picked me up a few minutes ago saying I need to come to Olympus with him" I said. I smiled to my mom and talked with Thalia while we waited for the other gods to show up. "So what's been happening with you" she asked, I felt my smile fade "are you ok kelp head" "I wish you would stop calling me that" I said "wh.." she started to say before she was cut of my another of Zeus's dramatic entrances.

"Show off" Thalia muttered and I stifled a laugh "oh good everyone's already here" Zeus said and with that he began the meeting. Let me just tell you that this meeting was boring Demeter went on about cereal, My dad and Zeus gave an update of the status of their domains. The only one who I thought actually had something important to say was Ares who was asking whether or not the gods should get involved in some mortal war. I was getting kinda worried because the whole meeting mom was giving me a sad look.

"It there anything else we need to discuss" Zeus said and Thalia raised her hand "yes I have ok question" she said "why the Hades did you bring us here" I had to laugh 1. because how blunt she was and 2. because I knew I wasn't any better. "Ah yes" Zeus said as if he just noticed we were there. "You my daughter you and Percy are here because of an agreement me and Poseidon made the day Percy was born" he said and I got a really bad feeling about what it was.

"We decided that if you both reached the age of 18 years old you two were to be married" he said "WHAT" I screamed "you just decided this well I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't plan on marrying Thalia" "same goes for me" Thalia said "besides he's my friend and more importantly I'M A HUNTER I don't date". "And another thing" I said "if the deal was for when we turn 18 why did you wait till 2 years after that to tell us" Poseidon was the one to speak this time "I convinced My brother to let it go since you were in a relationship with Annabeth" he said.

"But since you two broke up the wedding's back on" Aphrodite announced. Thalia spun around to face me "you and Annabeth broke up, when?" she asked "2 days ago" I answered "sorry" was all Thalia said and I could tell she meant it, before turning back to the council with more objections. I look to my mother and said "Hera can't you stop this" I said "I mean you are the goddess of marriage". "I'm sorry" she answered "but there's nothing I can do" and I could see how it was hurting that she couldn't help me. My dad looked at Hera and said "ok what is going on between you and my son, first you know his birthday which I'm sure I've never mentioned to you, and a year ago when he went on a quest to kill that Hydra you kept asking me how he was doing and if he was safe" All eyes turned to Hera.

She sighed and sat up "well I guess I can tell everyone now that you" she said looking at Zeus "can't kill Percy, after his biological mom died 3 years ago I adopted Percy as my son" I fell to the ground because I was laughing so hard at my dad's expression alone. "How" my dad asked "I thought you required my consent to do that" Lady Hestia spoke up "well the law say's the she technically only needs Percy consent to adopt him" dad looked at me ."You really agreed to this?" he asked in a gentle tone "yes" I said "to me she's just as much my mom as Sally was" Hera smiled at that "well if you're happy then I won't fight it" Poseidon said.

Zeus was fuming and wanted it undone but was reminded by Hestia that he had sired several kids out side of his marriage so Hera deserved to have a child of her own, which quickly silenced him. "Fine moving on, you two are going to be married and thats that" Zeus said "but since you're being forced into it we're going to have the wedding on August 19th so you have three months to get used to it." he said turning to Thalia "Also as far as you being a hunter as of right now you have been realized as a hunter of Artemis and will be returning to Camp Half Blood with Percy".

I felt sorry for Thalia I knew how much she loved the hunters, Zeus continued speaking "the two of you will stay in my cab-" "no" my dad said cutting off "they'll be staying in mine" Zeus's face got red. "My daughter will not be staying in your cabin" Zeus said summoning his master bolt "and my son won't be staying in your cabin either" Dad said summoning his trident "well I guess it's settled then" Hera said "How is it settled" both my dad and Zeus said at the same time.

"Well since neither of you will let your kids go into the other's cabin so they'll be staying in mine, I am his mother after all and I'm the goddess of marriage". "Wait why are we staying in the same cabin again" Thalia asked this time Aphrodite spoke "we decided that since you two will be getting married you needed to spend more time with each other, so you'll be staying in the same cabin go to the same activity's at camp and eat at the same table." she explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thalia POV

They told us that Percy could now go in my fathers domain and I could go in Poseidon's. I then asked them about my sudden change from 16 to 21 and they answered that they thought it would be better if we were both about the same age and the meeting ended, Hera took us back to camp and walked us over to her cabin Percy went in first and said "whoa" I follow him and I understood why. The cabin was nothing like it was the last time I was here instead of being cold and empty in was warm and well furnished. Hera's statute was gone which I was thankful for because it would have been creepy. The windows had dark blue curtains over them, there was a couch and TV on one side of the room and a table on the other with two chairs and a nice digital camera in the middle. I also noticed that there was a lot of blank picture frames on shelves around the room.

Hera clapped her hands "ok so the bottom floor I made a lounge space for the two of you, I picked out the furniture myself so I hope you like them. The TV can get just about anything you want including Hephaestus TV." she said "and if you noticed the picture frames I put them here in the hope that you use them to capture you good times together, now would you please follow me upstairs" "I'm starting to sound like a realtor" she mumbled to herself".

I watched as she walked towards a wall turned and seemingly walked right through it. Following her I found that it was just a clever illusion, the wall looked to be in one piece but was actually in two, the right half stuck out a bit which was where the staircase was. I quickly went up followed by Percy. When we both got up stairs Hera pointed and started talking again "the bathroom is in over there and it has a shower in it so you won't have to use the camp one. You'll both sharing a bedroom which is on your left, I gave you both separate beds so you don't have to share one till you're ready like Aphrodite wanted you to.

You also have your own dresser which I took the liberty of moving your clothes into for you." I wasn't really happy about it since most of my clothes wouldn't fit any more, Hera must have noticed because she said "don't worry Thalia I had them adjusted so they should fit you now. Oh and one more thing before I leave, well make that three things first if you go down the hall you'll find a rec room where I have some board games, a stereo, and a few other things I think you'll enjoy. Second the two of you are required to spend at least on hour a day here in the cabin with just the two of you, and third I also wanted you to know that you can trust your feelings we've made sure that Aphrodite can't interfere."

And with that Hera left us to get settled, Percy was the first to break the silence "so want to go check out the rec room" I was stressed beyond belief but I said "sure why not" and followed him. When we looked inside I gasped this place was awesome, there was like a hundred different board games, an air hockey and pool table, and don't even get me started on the stereo. It was an older one but it had huge speakers and a massive collection of CD's that had everything I had ever heard of and some that I hadn't. We played a couple rounds of Air hockey before we heard the conch horn blow for breakfast meaning it was like 8:30.

"Wow so much has happened today I thought it would be later" Percy said and I nodded in agreement "'c'mon seaweed brain we should probably head to breakfast" I said "please stop calling me that he said. I realized it probably reminded him of Annabeth "fine" I said "then how about feather brain because of Hera's whole peacock thing" Percy chuckled to himself "whatever" he said heading down the hall. When we got the the mess hall we noticed that Poseidon's table had been removed and when I tried to sit at Zeus's vines stopped me courtesy of Mr. D so I reluctantly sat down at Hera's with Percy.

I saw My little brother Jason walk in "Thalia" he called walking over and giving me a hug "when did you get here" he asked "and where are the other hunters?". "I just got here this morning" I said "the hunters are somewhere in Mississippi and before you ask I'm not with them because I'm not a hunter any more". "Why not" he asked "because I'm getting married" I said solemnly.

Jason POV

I didn't really know how to react but I tried for the excited approach "oh so who's the lucky guy and why are you sitting at Hera's table?" "I'm sitting at her table because my new fiance is her son" Thalia said "she has a son?" I asked in surprise "I thought that didn't have affairs" "he's adopted" Thalia explained "and as for you other question Percy is my fiance" I looked at Percy who was sitting with his head buried in his arms "two things first when were you adopted by Hera" "around the time my mother died, Hera sort of took her place" he said I nodded "well knowing you I guess I don't have to give you the whole better not hurt my sister or else speech".

"Ok second since when did you have feelings for each other I mean I thought you guys were friends and that was it" I said "we don't" Percy and Thalia said "then why are you two getting married" I said narrowing my eyes. Percy sighed "apparently the day I was born my dad and Zeus made a deal that Me and Thalia would be married when we got older. And no matter what we try we can't get out of it well except suicide maybe but we both would rather be alive and married then dead, besides I'm almost willing to bet that if we did they'd just have Hades bring us back." He said. The nymph's started bring out the food so I went to my table.

Percy POV

Me and Thalia ate breakfast in silence and head back to our cabin. A few minutes later Piper came by to ask how well we were adjusting to the whole arranged marriage thing "how do you think we're doing" Thalia said clearly still pissed about the whole thing "Percy just got his heart broken and I got kicked out of the hunters" Piper looked down "sorry" she said. Thalia took a deep breath "no I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped, it's just a lot to deal with right now". Piper perked up a bit at her apology "It's fine" she said looking around the bottom floor "Hey do you guy think I could borrow that camera". I looked at Thalia who shrugged "sure go for it" I said.

Thalia POV

Over the next three days we went to Percy's usual activities then went back to Hera's cabin after lunch, we didn't talk much during that time. Things were a little weird between us, we just didn't really know how to act around each other, one moment we're just friends the next we're engaged. Today we had just got back from combat practice and we both headed to the shower at the same time, before I could say anything Percy said "rock paper scissors for who gets to go first?" "ok" I said and Percy won. It was probably best that he went first because he took a 6 minute shower and was out while I took maybe 15 minutes, in my defense at least 4 of those minutes was because my hair was 2 feet long now because of the aging and it took forever to wash.

I got dressed in the bathroom and went down to the bottom floor where Percy was at the door talking to some girl. The girl was flirting with Percy a lot, even though I didn't even like him that way I got a little mad he was engaged to me after all. It may have been forced but I still didn't want him going around with other girl noticed me and said good bye before giving him a note and leaving. Percy read it before crumpling it up and throwing it away. "Who was that" I asked "Kayla, she's one of the transfers from the Roman camp" he said "oh" I said slightly annoyed while going to the couch.

Percy POV

Things had been weird between us since we started living together and today I noticed that Thalia seemed a little upset about something "Thalia we need to talk" I said plopping down next to her on the couch "I know somethings bothering you so spill". Thalia turned to me "the problem is we've been engaged for 4 days and every girl in camp has been filtering with you and sending you love notes. I know you can't exactly help that, but I get worried when I find out about these certain events from other people instead of you like yesterday when that Aphrodite girl Drew tried to kiss you." she said.

"So you're worried I'm cheating on you"I asked Thalia thought for a second then nodded "you do remember that my fatal flaw is loyalty right" "yes I know but would it really be that far of a stretch I mean we were forced into this marriage and we have zero feelings for each other" she said. "if that's what you're worried about let me start of by saying that I didn't tell about stuff because even though this is an arranged marriage I plan on being a faithful husband." I said but she didn't look to convinced. I meant what I said but I couldn't think of a way to reassure her except... "maybe this will help put your mind at rest" I said "I Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and adoptive son of Hera swear on Styx that I won't ever cheat on Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus".

Thalia POV

I stared at Percy wide eyed after he took his oath "why did you do that" I asked. "well you didn't seem sure that I would stay faithful like I said I would, so I decided to remove all doubt" he said giving me a blank look like it was the easiest choice he ever made. I was stunned but hugged him "thank you" I said "you don't know how much that means to me" 'he can be such an idiot sometimes but then he turns around and does something like that' I thought. "Is there anything else you want to talk about while we're here" he asked "can I get the shower first in the morning" I asked flashing a cheese grin. Percy laughed "sure I like to sleep in anyway" he said. We talked about a few more thing like who should do what chores around the cabin all of which were resolved pretty easily, then he flipped on the TV to one of those tv edited versions of the terminator. I liked the movie so I didn't mind and leaned back in the couch and watched.

Timeskip later that day

I felt pretty good after my talk with Percy and decided to take a walk with Piper who I had run into on my way to the forest trail I like to use. "So how are things going with Percy" she asked "really well actually" I said "today I was upset because I thought he might be cheating on me and instead of getting mad he just sat down with me and we talked it out, he even made an oath on Styx just so that I could have some peace of mind on the subject." "good" Piper said "I getting Kinda worried about you guys the for a bit" "I know but things have been kinda weird with the whole friend now fiance thing" I said "then how about this" Piper said "instead of going to dinner why don't you two go out to eat, there's this great burger place in town you can go there then to the movies. You can use it as a date just as boyfriend girlfriend, forget about everything else, for tonight you're just another couple".

I decided to take Pipers advice and asked Percy if he wanted to go and he agreed. The date was fun we ate at the burger place but decide to ditch the movie and hit the fair that happened to be in town. We play some of the little side games and Percy managed to win me this tiny dolphin thing, it was on those things where you try to shoot water into a clowns mouth to get the balloon to pop which I thought was kinda cheap because he could control the water of his and everyone else's to make sure he won. Then I dragged him on a few roller coasters, after the last one I was a little dizzy and accidentally pulled him on the Ferris wheel.

About half way to the top I realized my mistake and my fear of heights so I naturally I freaked. When he got near the bottom I started to calm down and I notice Percy had his arms around me apparently I had latched onto him "it's ok" Thalia he kept saying "I gotcha it's gonna be fine". Listening to him with his arms around me was surprisingly really comforting. "Thank you" I said when we got off "no problem" Percy said the fair was raping up so we went home.

Percy POV

On the ride home Thalia conked out in the passenger seat of my navy blue Lexus which I got from my dad for my 20th birthday last year. When we got to camp rather than wake her up I just carried her bridal style back to our cabin, put her on her bed before pulling a blanket over her. I noticed she was smiling 'she must be having a good dream' I thought looking at her face 'she looks so pretty when she's smiling', subconsciously I reached down and tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead "good night" I said before climbing into my own bed.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thalia POV

I woke up in my bed and stretched, I wondered why I was in bed because I didn't remember actually going to bed. I noticed I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday so I figured Percy had carried me in . Percy was still a sleep in his bed and I had to laugh when I saw him, he was facing me smiling contently but there was a little wet spot on his pillow meaning he had been drooling. I went and took my shower before heading down the hall where I noticed a new door on the wall. Curious I entered to find it was a kitchen already fully stocked with food and appliances on the counter I found a note that said

"Dear Thalia and Percy

I noticed that I had forgot to give

you a kitchen so here I got you one.

I hope you two are getting along and

just so you know I may send you other

stuff from time to time

Love Hera"

I decided to make Percy breakfast as an apology for being so moody the last few days. It wasn't his fault we were in this mess but I was treating him like it was and he was still being super nice to me so I figured I owed him a bit. I never really learn how to cook but I thought 'how hard could it be' a half hour later I realized exactly how hard it was. The pancakes I made were way too bitter, the eggs were burnt, the only thing that actually looked ok was the hash browns but they still had a lot of cooking to do. "What the heck" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned to see Percy standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face "have we seriously been here for almost a week and not noticed we had a kitchen" he asked bewildered "no" I said handing him the note "it was a gift from your mom" "oh cool" he said putting the note down "so whacha you doin". "Well I wanted to say I was sorry about the way I had been acting the last few days so I was trying make breakfast for you" I said "but I kinda failed at it" "c'mon it can't be that bad" Percy said taking a bite from one of my pancakes.

Percy POV

I took a bite out of the pancakes sitting on the table and I had to force down my gag reflex. "Wow" I said "you can spit it out I know it tastes bad" she said, I put it in the trash before going back to where she was "thank you trying it means a lot now why don't go get cleaned up" I said since she was cover in pancake batter. "You're probably right" she said looking down at her shirt then to the dishes "don't worry about the dishes I'll take care of them" I said she tried to protest saying she dirtied them so she should clean them but I shooed her out of the room. I had noticed a dishwasher when I first walked in so I tossed them in and started it before making a fresh batch of blue pancakes and eggs. I also added some sausage to the hash browns and finished them right as Thalia walked back in "foods ready" I said.

Me and Thalia sat down and started eating "when did you get so good at cooking" Thalia asked enjoying her food "Mom taught me" I said "which one" she asked "Hera" I said "and just for future reference when I say mom I mean Hera, If I'm talking about my birth mother I'll say Sally" Thalia nodded. After we finished eating we cleaned up and went down stairs where Piper and Jason were already standing in the living room, Jason was grinning like an five year old kid in a room full of free candy. "Hey you two ok" he asked his smile not once leaving his face "we didn't see you at breakfast" "we're fine" Thalia said "just enjoying the kitchen" "you guy's have a kitchen?" Piper asked "yep" Percy said making a loud pop at the p Piper went to ask a follow up question but changed her mind. "So are you guys just here to check up on us or was there something else" Thalia said.

"Well there was one thing" Piper said flashing her hand "Jason proposed, we're engaged" "congrats!" I said as Thalia went over and hugged them. We talked for a while but I wasn't really paying attention. After they left Thalia walked over to me "what's wrong Percy" she said "Nothing just thinking".

Thalia POV

"Well don't hurt yourself we don't want you to over use those two brain cells of yours" he rolled his eyes and smiled "hahaha" he said heading up the stairs "I'm going to the beach you want to come" he called down "sure" I called back. I knocked on the door to our bedroom a few minutes later, we had made this required because of an incident on the first day where I had walked in on him while he was getting dressed, thankfully his shirt was the only thing missing "your good" he called. I opened the door to see that he was already in his swim suit. I blushed a bit, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I could clearly see his six pack "I'll wait downstairs for ya" he said walking past me.

I threw on a one piece swimsuit and a pair of shorts before going down the hall and seeing Percy standing at the foot of the stairs. I started to going down but about half way I tripped and fell Percy managed to catch me but as my body stopped my head was still going and my lips barely brushed his. I stepped away from him blushing "thanks for catching me Percy" I said and started heading to the door behind me I heard him say "I'll always be here to catch you" I spun to face him "what?" I said "that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head" He said.

When we got to the beach we spent the first few hours there just playing in the sand like we were kids. We made sand castles and buird each other, I constantly felt my thoughts wander back to that tenth of a second when our lips touched. 'knock it off Thalia' I kept saying to myself, at around noon we took a break to eat lunch which comprised of PB and J's. Afterwards we took a walk on the beach, I was still nervous around the ocean so I would move away when the waves came in. "You ok Thalia" Percy said noticing my behaviour "ya I'm fine just still nervous around the ocean you know" "its ok Thalia my dad gave you the all clear remember" he said "I know but still" I said. At first I braced myself expecting Percy to try to be funny and drag me in but he left me alone. We walked

to this little cliff it was just a few feet above the water but Percy said it was very deep there "that's the important part" Percy said "why's that?" I asked "because then I can do this safely" He said picking me up bridal style and jumped of "Peeeercccy you are so d..." the end of my sentence was cut off as we hit the water.

I knew how to swim so I was fine but was still scared, I broke the surface and took deep breaths before looking at Percy who was standing on top of the water with his hand out which I took. As soon as I was out I gave him my best death stare and chased him we made it to the shallows next to the beach before I caught him tackling him to the ground. "What the Hades was that for" I said raising my voice "just showing you that you don't need to fear ocean any more" he said and I realized that I had completely forgotten I was out here, heck he could have let me drop through the water as I was running on if he wanted. "Don't you ever do that again" I said deathly calm it was just for show but I thought it would work "ok" Percy said blushing "um Thalia" he said after a moment "ya" I said "you can get off now" he said and I realized when that I was sitting on his gut and lets just say he had a good view of certain things. I blushed and got off "thanks" he said getting up but I shoved him back down.

"Thats for throwing me in" I said and got a mischievous look in his eye so I ran only to get tripped by some water a few feet away. It turned into a full on splash war, it had been years since I had that much fun right than weren't boyfriend girlfriend we were just friends having fun. Eventually it got dark, we dried of and went home still laughing, we changed before turning on a movie which I admittedly fell asleep about half way threw.

I woke up in the middle of the night still on the couch but I was laying against Percy's chest (who was also asleep) with his arm arm around me I removed it and went to the bathroom we had found downstairs, coming out I noticed the TV was just static so I turned it off and sat down on the couch with a blanket deciding to sleep there, it was a big couch after all. I kept moving around trying to get comfortable but couldn't, I looked at Percy who was still out like a light remembering how comfortable I had felt when I woke up. Both hesitantly and carefully I laid my head back on his chest and snuggled against it, I laid there for a minute before feeling like something was missing so I pulled his arm around my shoulder and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thalia POV

The next morning I woke up before Percy, I was still in his arms and I panicked last night I hadn't even thought about it but today I was worried about how he would react. I quickly got up and got ready for the day before going back down stairs and shaking Percy awake "wha what" he said rubbing his eyes "come on sleepy head time to get up" I said Percy grumbled a bit but got up and took a shower "achu" I sneezed heading towards the stairs. I felt dizzy and collapsed when the room started spinning "Percy!" I called as I faded into unconsciousness.

Percy POV

I was in me and Thalia's room putting on a pair of shorts when I heard a thud and Thalia call "Percy!". I dashed down the stairs to find Thalia lying on the floor, carid Thalia backup to her bed and an IM to Chiron. A few minutes later Todd an Apollo camper was there to do a full check up "its just the common cold" he said standing up "what do you mean its just a cold, the common cold doesn't make people faint" I said "true" he said "but she also used to be a hunter, without Artemis's blessing her immune system is having to fight it on its own and right now it's not that strong" todd gave me a few tips on what to do and left.

Over the course of the next week I was never away from Thalia for more than a few minutes.

I would always be changing the cloth on her head to make sure it was cold, the few times she woke up I fed her ambrosia and nectar. I'm not sure why but I felt extremely protective of her.

Thalia POV

I had come in and out of consciousness several times and each time was followed by a really weird dream, the most recent one was of a hot dog fighting what I think was a breakfast bagel from Mcdonalds. Slowly the dream faded and I thought I was starting to wake up but instead a new dream took it's place, I was laying in bed but it wasn't my bed in Hera's cabin. This bed was king sized and in the middle of a hug room, suddenly the door was flung open and little two kids who look about a year a part ran in "happybirthday" they shouted as they jumped in my bed.

I woke up and smiled before looking at the clock and dropping my head back on my pillow "to early" I said "come back in an hour". The two kids started pulling on my hands "common wake up we made breakfast for you" the older one who was a boy said, the other me sighed and sat up with an amused smile.

As I sat up I noticed my slightly swollen belly 'holy crap I'm pregnant' I thought. I let the kids drag me into the kitchen which was a mess of dirty bowls and flour but on the table gorgeous breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, fruit, and blue pancakes "Happybirthday mommy" the girl said hugging my leg and I woke up.

My eyes snapped open and I was breathing hard partly because I was freaking out that I was going to have kids when I was still getting used to the idea that I was going to be married. And partly because I was so happy 'I'm going to be a mother' I thought 'and my kids look so beautiful'.

I had always wanted kids of my own since I met Annabeth in that alley but had given up the idea and joined the hunt because I didn't want to have a jerk for a husband or father to my kids. I felt a hand on my arm "it's ok Thalia I'm right here" Percy said reminding me of the other night on the ferris wheel 'he'll be a good father' I thought looking at him.

Percy didn't look well "you ok Percy" I asked "ya I'm fine, but what about you do you feel ok" he said with worry in his eyes. "ya I'm fine" I said as I tried to sit up but fell back to my bed "ok maybe I feel a little weak" Percy cuckled "ya maybe" he said getting up to leave "I'll leave you alone to get some rest" he said but I grabbed his hand and said "Percy...um… could you stay here with me…you know till I wake up" Percy smiled "of course" he said sitting down. I closed my eyes but never let go of his hand, about a half hour later just as I was starting to drift into Morpheus's realm I felt Percy kiss my forehead I smiled and fell asleep still holding his hand.

Third person POV

Percy did as he promised and stayed while Thalia she slept when she woke up she complained about a pain in her legs. Turns out that the cold had all but cut blood flow to her legs so Todd said she had to stay in bed. Thalia was bedridden for weeks but Percy was always there bringing her food, and games with her on a fold up table. Thalia was grateful for the company and every night when Percy thought Thalia was asleep he would kiss her forehead. Finally the fourth of July rolled around and it was the first day Thalia could get out of bed.

Thalia POV

I finally got cleared by that Apollo camper Todd, who had basically become my personal doctor, to leave the cabin. I was thrilled because I had been stuck in bed for weeks and I really needed to stand up. I stood up and my knees almost buckled but I felt Percy hands at my sides "easy I got ya" he said in a comforting voice. I leaned on him for support but I didn't really need to but it gave me an excuse to lay my head on his chest. After a minute I said ya "I'm fine" and started walking towards the stairs. Percy held my hand so I could use it for support the whole way down the stairs and to the door and I wasn't complaining.

Truth be told over the last month I had fallen for Percy hard. He was always there trying to comfort me and would go out of his way to make me smile, I just wanted to kiss him but I wasn't sure how he felt. When we got down the stairs Percy said "Thalia something I want to tell you" I felt my heartbeat quicken but I forced my to stay calm "when we were told that we had to get married I'll admit I didn't want to I hated the idea" I felt my growing happiness deflate "but over the last few weeks I've felt something that I haven't felt in a while" my heartbeat sped up again 'if you don't get to the point soon you going to give me a heart attack' I thought.

"I love you Thalia and even though we're technically already engaged there is some thing I would like to ask you" Percy said getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring "Thalia Grace will you marry me" he said. I was about to say yes when my legs started to give out, Percy got up and tried to catch me but we both ended up falling to the ground, thankful I landed on something soft but sadly that thing happened to be Percy. "Ow" Percy croaked "sorry" I said "maybe this will help" as I leaned down and kissed him.

"The answer is yes by the way" I said pulling away, "yes?" Percy said confused before widening his eyes "yes, really" he said "yes bird brain I marry you" I said kissing him again. We broke apart as he put the ring on my finger then went back to kissing, a second later someone open the door to our cabin and cleared their throat. I pulled away from Percy to see my brother Jason standing there "seriously" I said "you couldn't have waited 5 minutes"

"Sorry" Jason said as me and Percy got up "how was I supposed to know, but on the bright side it seems you two a getting along pretty well" "I'll say" I said flashing my ring jason looked at the ring then Percy and said "you proposed" Percy nodded and held my close. "Well congratulations" he said giving me a hug "I actually just came by to see how Thalia was doing but I think you two could use some alone time" Jason said walking out the door a giving me a wink.

Me and Percy decided to take it easy today considering my legs were still weak, so we just did stuff around the cabin which sadly included a piece of paper that had appeared daily for the last 3 weeks from Aphrodite. The paper had a list of things that she wanted to know about our wedding so she could set it up. We spent most of the day on it since it might get her to leave us alone for a while then we went to the fireworks display on the beach. On the way back to our cabin we ran into the one person I least expected to see...Annabeth.

Please review

(I'm looking for Ideas of where to go from here please help)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Annabeth POV

I had just arrived back at Camp after my flight home from Greece. I had come home because it turns out that the only reason my boss even gave me the job was because he thought I was pretty and he was a total player. When I found this out I quit and came home, I needed to apologize to Percy and hopefully get him back. I found Percy walking back to camp from the beach helping Thalia who looked like she was having trouble walking. They were laughing which wasn't really odd considering they were friends, what was odd was that Thalia was at camp 'I didn't see the hunters' I thought to myself. I shook it off and walked over to them "hey Percy" I said nervously the two of them stopped laughing instantly "hey Annabeth" Percy said with a mix of anger and something else I couldn't place.

I took a deep breath "Percy I'm sorry for what I did, it turns out the only reason I even got the job was because my new now former boss thought he could get laid. I quite because of it and I wanted to say that I was sorry. I want to get back together, can forgive me" I said hopefully Percy shook his head "I might be able to forgive you with time but no we cannot get back together" I felt tears well up in my eyes "w-why not" I asked almost choking on the words. Percy looked at me with pity in his eyes "because I'm in love with someone else, infact we're getting married".

I was completely shocked "whaaaaaaaaat getting married to who, how could you have possible moved on so fast. It was Thalia that spoke this time "he's marrying me Annabeth it's why I'm not with the hunters any more" I felt crushed and completely betrayed, I ran back to my cabin tears streaming down my face. As soon as I got there I crawled onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Thalia POV

"Are you ok Percy" I asked, I knew it couldn't have been easy for him to see Annabeth even after all this time. "I'm fine" he said giving me a kiss and looked back in the direction Annabeth had run off in. I knew what he was think so I said "don't worry about Annabeth, I'll talk to her tomorrow after she calms down". "Thankyou" he said "I'm worried for her it can't be easy to accept that your ex has moved on, I remember how I felt when she dumped me for that job" 'good old Percy' I thought "how did you deal with it" I asked. Percy laughed "well at first I felt dead inside, but then the gods decided that I was getting married to this beautiful girl I knew and while I was with her I didn't feel as dead. Eventually I even fell in love with her and asked her to marry me" "carefully" I said "if you keep talking like that your fiance might get jealous"

Percy smiled and pick me up bridal style "nah she knows I love her". I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him "yes she does" I said softly. Percy carried me back to the cabin and set me in my bed "I love you" he said kissing me "I love you too" I said, Percy turned off the light and climbed into his bed. As I laid there a thought came to my mind and after a little internal debate I made up my mind. Ever so carefully I got out of my bed and stood up, my legs threatened to give out on me once but I was fine as I quietly walked over to Percy who snoring softly. I slowly slid under the covers next to him and fell asleep.

Percy POV

The next morning I woke up to Piper screaming "holy" before covering her eye's "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said closing the door. I shot to a sitting position and looked down at my legs to see they were still cover by the blanket 'ok so it's not me' I thought I looked at Thalia's bed and saw it was empty. 'Ok so its not me and it's not Thalia so what the heck is Piper screaming about' I thought. I felt something stir next to me 'uh-oh' I thought looking down to see it was Thalia 'oh it's just Thalia' I thought sighing in relief. 'Wait Thalia!' I thought looking back down, now I understood why Piper freaked out I was shirtless and even though Thalia was wearing a night shirt from the front the blanket made it look like she wasn't.

I watched as Thalia stretched and smiled at me "hey Percy" she said "hey Thalia" I said "um quick question what are you doing in my bed". "Sleeping bird brain" she said "I got that much" I said "what I meant was that I seem to remember you being in your own bed when I fell asleep". "Well I was having trouble sleeping and I thought that it didn't really matter since we were engaged now. I didn't think you would be so mad" "I'm not mad" I said "just a little warning would have been nice".

Thalia sat up and gave me a kiss "deal" she said "and what was all that screaming a second ago" "that would be Piper's doing, who just walked in". It took Thalia a minute to realize what I said before flat out laughing "what's so funny" I asked "It's...just...nevermind" Thalia said getting out of bed. We got up and got dressed, Thalias legs seemed to be fine which I was happy about. But then we had to go face Piper and try to explain to her that nothing happened "sure, sure" she said smiling "whatever you say" "what are you even doing here" I said slightly annoyed. Piper calmed down a bit and said "I was just coming to let you know that Annabeth was back". We talk for a little bit before Piper left followed by Thalia who said she had things to do.

Thalia POV

I knocked on the door to the Athena cabin and waited for a someone to answer. No one did but I could hear someone crying softly so I let myself in. The only one in the cabin was Annabeth who was sitting on her bed crying "Anna" I said, she looked up at me "what" she said "can I talk to you for a minute" I asked "sure" she said and I sat down at the end of her bed. "Look I know mr marrying Percy is hard to deal with but…" "what's so hard to deal with for you" Annabeth said getting angry "oh I fell in love with my best friends ex lets marry him" she said in a childish voice "That's not what happened Anna" "then what did happen".

I took a deep breath 'this is going to be harder than I thought' "well a few days after you and Percy broke up me and him we're called to Olympus. Once we got there they informed us that when we we're born they decided the two of us would be married. There was no way me or Percy could get out of it so me and him just tried to make the best of it at first and surprisingly I actually fell in love with him Anna" I said looking at Annabeth "do you understand now"

Annabeth nodded "I'm sorry Thalia, I shouldn't have been such a jerk" she said "It's fine" I said "there's actually another reason I came to visit, I was hoping you would be my maid of honor" Annabeth hug me "yes of course I will" she said drying her tears. We talked for little while longer then I went home "hey Percy" I said "hey Thalia so where did you go" he asked "I went over to see Annabeth" I said Percy looked at me with a hint of concern "so how did it go" "it went pretty well actually" I said "side note you wouldn't mind if Annabeth came to the wedding right, I may have asked her to be my maid of honor". Percy stood up and gave me a kiss "If it makes you happy then I'm happy".

Third Person POV

The wedding eventually came and went off without a hitch, at the reception Nico who was Percy's best man became the DJ. Percy just thought he did it because it gave him an excuse to take off his shirt and show off his six pack. Hera cried that her baby boy was growing up and Zeus seemed mad that his daughter was marrying a son of Poseidon but put on a smile. About two years went by and Thalia gave birth to her first child who they named Peter. He had black hair and his moms electric blue eyes. A year later came their little girl Kayla who also had black hair but instead had sea green eyes. Nico also got married to Reyna and had a son named Jake, Thalia's dream eventually came true 6 years later and Thalia went into labor the following night giving birth to their third final child a little girl named Bianca who also had eye's like her father and black hair. Hera spoiled the children and visited them every day, Percy and Thalia never really move out of Hera's cabin.

Jumping forward 10 years, Peter is now 17 and is always lying in the fields talking to someone and Thalia was getting worried but Percy assured her that he was fine. Kayla was 16 and spent almost all her time with Nico's son Jake who was his spitting image. Bianca was That July they were called to Olympus "I wonder what's going on" Percy said looking at his wife as they went up the elevator to Olympus. "Me too" Thalia said looking at her kids, the only one of them who seemed nervous was Peter. "You ok Peter" she asked "you seem a little jumpy" "I'm fine mom" he said. When they got to the throne room they found Nico already there with his wife and son "you were called to" Nico asked Percy nodded.

Slowly the gods flashed in and they waited for Zeus to arrive, Thalia noticed Peter glancing at Artemis and thought 'I should probably warn him hopefully it will save him from the heart break'. Zeus cleared his throat half scaring Thalia who hadn't noticed him come in "I know you may be wondering why you have been called here" Percy and Nico nodded. "The reason you have been called here is because me, Poseidon, and Hades have decided to retire (which wasn't true the Fates had ordered it the day before) and we need to select successors to our thrones." this shocked all of them. Hades spoke next "Jake come here" he said and Jake obeyed and Hades shrunk down to his size "I have decided that you will be the one to take my throne" he said and began to speak in some language the demigods didn't know. After he finished Jake glowed with a dark aura that died down after a moment. Zeus named Peter as his successor and Poseidon chose Kayla. Once this was done Hera also announced that was retiring and made Binaca the new goddess of marriage.

"Now that that's over" Zeus said "we have one more item of business since you three have taken our thrones you must also chose a wife or in Kayla's case husband right now" the three of them didn't seem so excited about that but then Peter spoke up "are their any rules for who we can chose" he asked "none" Poseidon said "except any you put in place as you are the new king of the gods but I warn you don't get power hungry it will only lead to your downfall" Peter nodded "you two are free to chose who you wish" Peter said to his sister and friend. The two of the had an intense mental conversation then smiled "I think the two of us have decided" Jake said "if it is ok with you I would like to marry Kayla goddess of the sea" which shocked everyone in the room "it is" Peter answered.

Peter looked back at the I council "I have also chosen but I will leave the decision up to her if she accepts." he said turning to Demeter "I do" she said and her throne moved next to his. The Fates then arrived and announced that start of the sixth age had begun.

The end

I know the ending isn't that great but my heart wasn't really into the story anymore but I wanted to wrap it up because I hate when people just leave it without finishing it. Also if there is anyone who wants to try and give it a better ending go right ahead and do your own thing but I have 3 conditions.

1. you must contact me first

2. you must send me a link so I can read it.

3. must be rated T at the most (I want this to be ok for everyone)


End file.
